


Maxwell solo

by Kimtiny



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Trans Character, Wilson is only there in fantasy, day dream, max is just bored and beat his meat, trans maxwell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimtiny/pseuds/Kimtiny
Summary: Maxwell is in the throne room. Bored.





	Maxwell solo

Maxwell was alone, tied up at the throne. He cussed under his breath, trying to find a survivor doing interesting thing for once. It's been days he was bored.  
Wilson was asleep, for only some minutes, he deserved that. After all, Higgsbury worked for three days without actually having a good sleep, some could say Maxwell has pity of him and stopped the shadows to trouble his night; tho sending them to other survivors.   
Maxell sighed, looking around, he knew They and the shadows were watching, but he felt lonely. Not able to recall what it was to have someone at his size. Well, if he was going to be bored, he should at least remember what survivors did.   
He closed his eyes, if only They were letting him sleep, he was so tired. Maxwell let his arms slip down the throne, still feeling strong shadow like hand cuff around his wrist. Usually, he couldn't do it, but They seemed nice today, he sighed.   
He got the memory of Willow burning an entire wood because she wanted to cook, and how excited she seemed to be. Wes that died three times on the same spot before realizing he should avoid it. Woodie that cut his hand and screamed instead of actually bandaging it.   
Maxwell chuckled; the survivors were stupid sometimes… He sighed as his smile faded, he though of Wilson. He did not remember how it happened, how Wilson got here. He just knew that he proposed him knowledge and Wilson accepted, then he remembered the portal and that he laughed at Wilson. He groaned, not able to recall what happened between that, not able to remember how the others arrived. They just did.  
All of this was making his head hurt. He needed to think about a happy time, a happy thing. The last time he was happy was so long ago… The last time he saw someone happy…  
When Wilson bathed in the hole he did when there was rain. Maxwell blushed, he did not want to think about it, about how it made him feel.   
Wilson took off his vest as Maxwell raised a bow, wondering what was actually going on. Maxwell watched him, all the way, his eyes unable to look away. Where could they look in this dark room?  
He drooled, probably, smiled, maybe. His pants…  
Maxwell groaned; he shouldn't think about that!   
He felt the weird feeling in his stomach, the wet feelings of his pants. He closed his legs and crossed them, only to realize it was making it worst when the thick seam pushed down his clit. He felt his cheeks heat up.   
Wilson was so muscular, dark hair placed on his pectorals.   
Maybe, he could just… That wouldn't hurt anyone, and anyway, when did Maxwell start to worry about hurting someone.   
He uncrossed his legs and slipped a hand now, his long fingers pushing on the same spot again before massaging it. Maxwell started to pant, feeling himself getting wetter.   
It felt so good, the only good thing here. God bless this spot.   
He opened his eyes, for a second he thought about Wilson own genital. Gosh, he was so big, even smooth. Maxwell undid his belt and zippers.   
He pulled off his pants and boxer, looking at himself. Would Higgsbury like that, did he like pussy? As far as Maxwell knew, Wilson was into men. Maybe he wouldn't mind a man with a pussy.   
Maybe… Maybe it could happen… 

"OH!" Maxwell moaned loud as he rubbed at his clit again.

He was really sensitive today, after all, he didn't touch himself for decade. His hips went up as he found the right spot and rubbed roughly to it. His hips trusted into his hands.   
Maxwell felt all his body shiver as he opened his mouth to pant and moan. He closed his eyes; Wilson would probably take him into hands if he saw it. The man couldn't let a poor guy in need, could he?   
Maxwell pressed down more, rubbed roughly. His other arm was pulling him up. His legs were trembling and hips bouncing. Wilson. Couldn't he propose him a deal? Giving him everything he wanted, in exchange he would fuck Maxwell hard and deep.   
He stopped as he let out a loud moan, his hips bounced as he felt himself coming. He sat back down.  
Wilson, look at what you are making an old man do. With your fine muscular body, your great ass, and huge member.   
This member, Maxwell wanted it. He craved it.  
When Wilson would accept his deal, he would pin him down. Ripping off his clothes and take this dick full size in his throat. He would feel it bonding and getting harder as he sucks it. The precious man's cum filling up Maxwell's starving belly.   
Maxwell moaned again, his clit was so sensitive after cumming, I was amazing. Just imagining Wilson nib at his body, teasing Maxwell as he makes his dick gently rub at his slit. He rubbed himself fast like he was going to die if he stopped. He trembled; moaned; whimpered; imagined Wilson enjoying the little show he was doing.   
He bended his legs to his chest. Pleading a non existent Wilson to stop teasing him and taking him right now. He gently slipped two finger inside his slit. He searched inside, feeling the walls tensing up as they were played with.   
He cried as he felt the right spot, and did not lose any time. He trusted his fingers hard on his.   
His other hand rubbed at his clit, he felt like heaven. He cursed, cried, called for Wilson.   
His hips started to move again, in an attempt to meet trust. Maxwell smiled and tensed.   
Maxwell moaned and pulled his hands away. He didn't know why he wanted Wilson to take him, but he did… And when he want something, he would do everything to have it.


End file.
